Nightmare's Daughter
by Reincarnations
Summary: There's a reason for the shadow monster's protectiveness; why the girl loves the monster so much; why the shadow would do anything to keep her happy. She is the shadow's daughter.


**This is a story I wrote for a class assignment last year. It is an AU for the Percy Jackson series.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

In a place where all dreamers go lives a young teenage girl. Her hair black like the midnight sky, skin as pale as the moon with a dash of freckles along the bridge of her nose, and bright innocent blue eyes. Her ratty night-gown has tears around the bottom. At one time she could walk only a few steps before tripping over it. Now it has come above her knees.

At first look dreamers step forward to embrace her; to comfort the girl who looks weak. They take the "bait" because they don't see _him._

Behind the girl is a dark ominous shadow. When someone steps forward, the girl lurches away and the shadow surges forward to protect her. Each time it does, the " attacker's " dream changes into one that they fear, a nightmare.

When the dreamers are awake during the day and there is no one left, the shadow stands to full height, towering over the girl by a few feet. His dark skin is actually fur which has the appearance of ink. His face is that of a monster with a mouth full of sharp teeth, some bigger than others and curving in odd directions. His hands are of a human, except for the fur and sharp claws.

In this form, he protects the girl from the select few who dream during the day. Those dreamers are able to see through her façade. The shadow is more deadly during the day than he is at night because he can trap the victims in a sleep they can almost never awake from. In the real world, dreamers call it a coma.

There's a reason for the shadow monster's protectiveness; why the girl loves the monster so much; why the shadow would do anything to keep her happy.

She is the shadow's daughter.

This means that the shadow was, at one time, human.

One day many years ago, he made the mistake of challenging the monster, who scares everyone in the dream world. He won the fight but the prize was morphing into a monster and staying in the dream world to scare unsuspecting dreamers. A day later, his daughter, an infant who couldn't speak properly, appeared, searching for him.

The father tried everything to scare her away; roar in her face, claw at the air beside her, and even bite at her. The girl wasn't afraid though; she found it amusing! She knew it was her father because he didn't hurt her. The girl ran to him and hugged his lower leg, the only place she could reach.

To them, the dream world is a prison. They are waiting for someone to save them from this eternal nightmare.

But it's too late.

Everyone thinks they are dead. They've laid motionless far too long to have any signs of life.

Since the two 'died' together, the father's friend thought it would be only right for them to share the same coffin; the girl in her father's arm.

They stayed together; in the dream and in the living.

* * *

The beginning of a new day in the real word, which meant the end of the day in the dream world. Thalia, the teenage girl, felt a paw on her shoulders as the last dreamer disappeared. She didn't need to look to know it was her father.

"I have to go," he announced. "Will you be fine while I'm away?"

"I always am," Thalia replied. "How long will you be this time and when can I go with you?"

"The council doesn't know about you." The dream council, an organization filled with the oldest dreamers who have passed away but live in the lighter side of the dream world. According to her father, the dreamers over there are more dangerous. Their dreams could kill anything and anyone. "But they will know today."

"Why's that?"

"You know why," her father insisted as he took his paw off her. "We haven't been doing our jobs."

"It's because I don't-"

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

Thalia sighed, glancing up to meet her father's blue eyes, the ones she inherited from him. "I'll try."

She didn't try hard enough. She followed her father as soon as he turned his back. After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at the border to the other side of the world. Thalia looked from behind a large intricate boulder. Her dad disappeared.

She timidly crossed the border and marveled at the difference. Instead of raggedy boulders were enormous towers as high as the puff balls in the sky. In place of the moon was a bright burning ball of fire. The roughness she usually felt on her bare-feet changed. Now she felt something smooth making her feet slightly wet.

Thalia bumped into something behind her. "Who are you?" the something asked.

Twirling around, she came face to face with a person. He seemed to be the same age as her. He had a couple inches on her and it might have to do with the things on his feet. He wore a white shirt with white pajama pants. His eyes were the same color as her but his hair was dirty blonde instead.

She answered, "I'm Thalia. I'm not from this-"

"That's noticeable," he interrupted. "Unlike everyone here, your gown is horribly ripped."

"I don't have much of a choice," Thalia retorted crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't have any clothing because I'm not a dreamer."

"Then what are you?"

She said, "I help the shadow monster give dreamers nightmares."

"How so?"

"I distract them." She walked toward a brown tower that had the same colored spears attached with green objects sticking on the spears, and touched the rough side. "What's this?"

"You've never seen one?"

"The only thing like this are the boulders, but they aren't as big as these towers."

"Trees," he corrected. "Some children like to climb them, like this." He grabbed the sides and hoisted himself up, sitting on one of the spears. He held his hand out to her and helped her on it. "What we're sitting on is a branch. And this," he pulled one of the many green objects off the branch,"is a leaf. During autumn they turn a different color and fall off during winter."

Thalia glanced up and pointed to the puff balls. "And what are those?"

"Clouds. They become darker when it rains, when water falls from the sky."

"And the burning ball?"

"It's the sun. This side depends on it. I've never seen it set though."

She covered her eyes as they had begun to burn. "I prefer the moon. It's not as bright."

"I haven't seen the moon in a long time," he commented. "The last was-"

"What's the green stuff on the ground?"

Sighing, being slightly aggravated that he got cut off, answered. "That's grass. Whenever it rains it gets wet, but if it hasn't rained for a week then it gets dry and crunchy."

Thalia situated herself to where her body was facing him. "How can you tell if it's day or not?"

"I'm going to assume it's like it is on your side," he started off. "When there aren't any dreamers left, like now."

She gazed around the side of the world and finally asked a question that has been in her head since he asked it, "Who are you then?" When he gave her a confused expression she explained, "You said there was no dreamers left, so what are you?"

"I help the one responsible for happy dreams here." He laid back against the branch."In the real world, I was killed while sleeping. I know that it was at night and I was trapped here afterwards. The 'light monster', if you want to call him that, took care of me since then. I was probably five at the time."

Thalia leaned against the side of the tree. "I've been here since I was a baby? The shadow monster keeps an eye on me."

"You don't remember your parents then."

She shook her head looking up at the clouds. "I see my dad almost everyday. He-uh, tries to visit me when he's dreaming but the shadow monster always scares him away."

"And your mother?"

She tilted her head slightly in question. "What's a mother?"

"Not a what," he rectified sitting up, "a who. She's-"

The boy didn't finish his sentence because at the corner of his eye he saw movement. The movement turn out to be the light monster, shadow monster, and a couple others dressed nicely walking out of the building with their backs facing the two.

The boy jumped down from the tree. "They can't know you're here."

The boy grabbed her hand and helped her down with a light thump. He pointed her to the path she originally came from. "If you go that way you should get back to your side."

"What if he catches me close to the border here?"

"Just say you were wondering off or exploring."

She was about to start running when she realized something. "I don't know your name."

Silence, and then-

"Luke."

* * *

"Were you alright while I was gone yesterday?" The shadow monster asked.

"Yes, Father," she answered respectfully and slightly annoyed, sitting on an oddly shaped boulder. "Did you tell the council about me?"

"I did," he sat by her feet. " And I must go back today."

"Why?"

Her father sighed, deciding to not lie to her. "They are thinking about replacing me."

"Can they do that?"

"They are the council," he said making it sound like an answer. "Originally they would replace the monster when they think he was no good. Remember, I challenged the monster before me and won. Now someone has to challenge me."

"And if no one does?"

"Then they will find someone to replace me."

"But you've been scaring dreamers into nightmares for over thirteen years!" Thalia reasoned. "How can-"

"It's not my decision!" He yelled angrily, teeth baring and claws coming out. That act scared his daughter to where she fell off her seat and started backing away from him in fright. He had calmed down enough to where he could apologize, but didn't. Instead he stood up and started walking to the border. "I'll see you soon."

A few minutes passed since her father left. She was now sitting on the ground watching the small ocean waves attempts to cover her feet. Thalia thought she heard someone walking behind her but ignored it. When someone placed their hand on her shoulder, she knocked it away and stood up as fast as she could. After seeing the person, her expression softened, barely. "What are you doing here, Luke? My dad could come back any minute."

Luke didn't respond for several seconds, thinking. Finally he said, "Your father is the shadow monster?"

Realizing the mistake she made, she confessed, "I'm sorry I lied. I thought you'd hate me if I told you the truth-."

"So you don't remember anything about the real world?"

Thalia gave him a confused look. "I've lived here my whole life."

"So you know this side well enough to guide anyone through it," he clarified.

"Probably, but what does that have to do with-"

Luke grabbed her arm so she wouldn't run away when he told her the news. "The council met with me after you left. They want me to take over the light monster's job and want you to do the same with your father."

"But can-"

"They already have." He showed her his other arm. Unlike yesterday there was an elaborate yellow design on it; unusual flowers with strange leaf patterns around it. The design was slowly forming on the arm holding Thalia.

Luke glanced at her feet and smiled grimly. "Looks like they've started on you too."

She looked down and gasped. The design was starting grow on her feet and climb her legs, but it was black instead of yellow.

"No!" Thalia broke his grip on her and moved out of reach. "They can't turn me into a monster. I won't let them!"

She did the only logical thing in her mind. she ran.

Thalia stayed hidden in the shadows. No one has been able to find her. She heard the news about her father dying but didn't grieve. The design had climbed its way to her cheek by then and had affected the way she was thinking. Every now and then she would see Luke looking for her.

He never found her.


End file.
